Kingdom Hearts: Twisted Lives
by LadyUchiha2431
Summary: Riku and Sora knew each other as kids but were ripped away from one another. Now Sora is back but Riku is missing. Could a new boy on the Islands know where Riku is? Or has Sora came back too late?
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the characters related to the game.

Chapter One

Ventus looked our the window of their car as his mother drove him and his two brothers down the road away from their friends, family and home. The three knew that they would probably never see Hayner, Olette, Pence or any of their other friends again, but Ventus knew exactly why their mother was doing this. It was because their father divorced her to be with another woman. Still the main reason she was taking her three teenage boys away as well, wasn't because of their father. No it was because of what happened at the sandlot.

It was only a few days before, but their father's new wife had three boys of her own that were the same age as Sora, their oldest brother, and what happened that day changed Ventus forever. The three boys almost killed Sora all because the three hated him, Ventus and Roxas, the youngest of the three. Ventus could tell that Sora was upset, because Roxas was blaming him for causing them to leave everyone that they had ever known behind, but it wasn't really Sora's fault and Ventus knew that they would make up eventually, he hoped.

Roads on the other hand didn't really blame Sora so much as he blamed himself. He knew had he been stronger, then the fight would have happened. Even if they were making fun of him because of who he loved. However he could help but get angry when Carlos started making fun of Axel. Roxas didn't care if they made fun of him, but he wasn't going to let them make fun of his boyfriend too.

"Oh cheer up Roxas." their mother said from the front. "Believe me, you're going to make a lot of new friends on the Islands, and they'll be some of the best you'll ever have."

"Yeah whatever." Roxas said looking out the window and began to think about the fight that he nearly lost his brother in.

* * *

Carlos and their other two step brothers had started beating on Roxas when he punched Karos for a crack he made about Axel. Then when Ventus tried to stop them they started beating on him as well, when Sora showed up out of no where and started fighting the three boys, while Ventus helped Roxas. However just as Sora was beginning to gain an advantage over their step brothers, two other kids came out and the five started beating on Sora.

Roxas knew well that even with Sora having the fighting skill of a black belt, not even he could fight five kids at once who were wielding knives and other weapons. So he grabbed a board that had been laying near by and brought it down on Carlos's head. Then he looked at the other boys, beginning to raise the board again when Marcus pulled a gun out.

"Leave Carlos alone." he said holding the gun at Sora. "Or we'll pop him." he added causing Roxas to drop the board and move away for Sora regrettably. Thankfully at that moment Hayner and Pence arrived along with Seifer and Rei.

"Why don't you take your own advice?" Seifer asked as he kicked the gun out of Marcus's hand and Rei knocked the other boys off Sora, causing Carlos to curse.

"Those friends of yours can't protect you forever. We'll get you one day, then father will have three good boys to call his own a small not gay little freaks like you lot." Carlos warned, then the five left as Seifer helped Sora to his feet and asked if they were alright.

"Yeah were fine thanks to you guys." Sora said taking a cloth from his side pocket on his pants. It was because of that issue and the chance that someone could attack at the last moment, that Sora hated Twilight Town. "How did you guys know anyway?"

"Olette saw Roxas and Ventus fighting them. Then she saw Sora get jumped and she came to get us." Hayner explained. "We ran into Seifer's gang and told him what happened. That's when he joined up with us."

"Well thanks you guys." Sora said, then he and his brothers left with one on either side of Sora.

* * *

Roxas knew that it wasn't Sora's fault that they were leaving. He just didn't really want to lose his friends or be away from Axel. However once Serin found out that Carlos, Karos, and Marcus nearly killed Sora, and she saw the cuts on his side, she told them that they were leaving for Destiny Islands. Back to where she and the three of them were born. Although Roxas didn't want to leave Sora was actually looking forward to getting back to the island and seeing his old best friend again. Someone he hadn't seen for nearly six years and he hoped that they could finally be more than friends.

* * *

Okay I guess that this is more a prologue than anything. I plan on continuing the story it's just at the moment I've got a lot going on so please bear with me. I also am going to finish my Miraculous story as well but I am in the final courses of my college classes this year and am having difficulties findin time to write so please just be patient and thanks for reading my stories.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the characters related to the game.

Okay this is practically the second part of chapter 1 and i want to thank everyone who has stayed with me so far. With my college courses winding down i should have more time on working with my stories and have them updated much sooner.

* * *

Chapter 2

(1 month Later)

Sora walked down the beach rubbing his side that was still hurting from the three switch blades that Carlos and the other two had attacked him with last month. However what troubled him more was the fact that although he had been on the islands for the last month and he still hadn't seen his best friend. However he _did_ see his brother and he knew that Riku wouldn't leave without Terra. So Sora knew that Riku was still there, he just didn't know where he was or why Riku would avoid him.

Despite everything that Sora was feeling it was still a nice day to be at the beach. Even thought Sora was worried about Riku avoiding him, he had to admit he felt almost at peace despite the pain in his side, or the unnerving feeling feeling that his stepbrothers weren't through with them. As Sora looked down the beach he could almost see him and Riku, back when they were kids, playing on the beach. Beautiful skies, beautiful ocean scene around them. A time that was innocent and a time that was long gone. It was also then that Sora realized his true feeling and he also knew well that those innocent days were gone.

Finally the pain in his side became unbearable, Sora decided to go home and continue to look for Riku later. Just then as Sora turned to go back to his house, he ran into a boy coming out of a boat, causing the two to tumble into the water. "Sorry." the boy said as he sat in the water.

"No it was my fault." Sora said holding out his hand. "I wasn't looking."

"I'm Kanoi." he said taking Sora's outstretched hand

"Sora." he answered wondering why he felt an attraction to the silver haired boy that looked so much like Riku he could be his twin. He then had a whirlwind of thoughts racing in his mind and could feel a blush coming from the sudden embarrassment. Riku was the onl one who could ever make Sora's heart stutter the way it was right then. Yet this boy, one he barely knew was causing a stir of emotions that he hadn't felt for years and it made him sick how he missed Riku so much.

"Are you okay?" Know asked slightly concerned at the panicking boy before him and Sora paused as he realized how the burning along his face was getting. So he turned away from him to hide it.

"F-fine…just…just feeling silly."

"About what?" Kanoi asked amused by the look on Sora's face. He wasn't sure why, but he felt a sort of attraction to the boy in front of him. It was possible that Kanoi had met him in the six years that was missing from his memory. Still if that was true then Sora would have definitely said something about them knowing one another, he was sure.

"Are _you_ alright?" Sora asked worried about the pained look on Kanoi's face.

"Yeah I'm fine." he said, but Sora could tell that he wasn't. However before he could say anything there was a shout from the other side of the beach and Sora turned to see Terra coming toward them smiling. At least until he saw Sora with Kanoi. He had hoped to talk to Sora about what happened just after he left with his brother for Twilight Town, before he had met up with his brother. Now however he couldn't, at least not without explaining to Kanoi who _he_ really was and Terra couldn't do that.

"Hey Terra." Kanoi said

"Hey Kanoi. I see you met an old friend of mine."

"Yeah we literally ran into one another." Kanoi said joking.

"Anyway Sora, how have you been?" Terra asked, confusing Sora about the quick change in conversation.

"Fine." Sora said "And you?"

"I've been doing good." Terra said quickly and Sora could tell that Terra wanted to tell him something, but for some reason couldn't with Kanoi there "Anyway why don't you, your brothers and mother come over to the house for dinner sometime this week?"

"Sure." Sora said and he figured he could ask Terra where Riku was and also ask whatever it was Terra wanted to tell him. "We'll call you."

"Okay then." Terra said as Sora walked back down the beach. He just hoped everything would turn out alright.

* * *

Okay i know it's short but like i said before it is practically a continuation of the first chapter. I hope to have the next chapters to come out shortly


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the characters related to the game.

Okay next chapter and as of right now this is all i have and hope to more done soon

* * *

Chapter 3

Sora sighed as he walked back to his house as his hopes to find out what happened were dashed once more. When he saw Terra, he had hoped to find out where Riku was or why he was hiding from Sora. However, he still knew the best way was to ask Terra so he continued to his house to at least talk to his mother as well as Roxas since he had gone through it before as well. Then he wondered if Roxas would actually be any help since when he and Axel got together it wasn't the same issue that Sora was having now.

Sighing he walked into the house and to the kitchen where his mother was preparing dinner for the four of them. Sora plopped down and sighed again this time catching his mother's attention. Turning from the stove Serin saw her oldest son and how troubled he was, and it pained her because she had a feeling as to what was bothering him.

"Still can't find Riku huh?"

"No but Terra was at the beach and I ran into him. He also wanted the four of us to come to his house for dinner sometime this week."

"I think that's a good idea. Let's make sure to fix something and take it over with us." Serin said then a thought came to her, a thought that made her smile. "Maybe you can find out what happened to Riku as well."

"I plan on doing just that." Sora said standing up.

"Well go tell your brothers dinner will be ready soon."

"Okay." he said and walked up to his room that he shared with his brothers.

* * *

As he climbed the stairs to his room a cold chill went through him. Why did that boy look so much like Rika and what was Terra hiding? Sora just couldn't get his face out of his mind and it made him sick in a strangely comforting way. He liked it and yet it felt so wrong at the same time. Sighing, he pushed open the door, and flopped onto his bed in grief. Why was life so complicated?

Ventus looked over at his brother as he plopped down. He wondered what was wrong with Sora. However, before he could ask Roxas walked over to Sora and sat down beside him. "Sora what's the matter?"

"Well do you remember me telling you guys about this guy I knew since we were kids?" Sora asked looking at the two and they both nodded. "Well he hasn't been around since we got here and I just ran into a boy who looks exactly like him, but it wasn't him."

"How do you know?" Ventus asked "How do you know it wasn't him?"

"That's the problem, I really don't know." Sora said, "But the main problem is the way I feel about the boy."

"How do you feel?" Roxas asked, who had gone through the same thing in Twilight Town with his own boyfriend. That was the real reason Roxas didn't want to leave the town.

"Like my heart just ran a marathon and doesn't know that it's over." Sora told them. "The problem is that Riku was the only one that had ever made me feel like that."

"Well Sora, maybe, just maybe, this boy you met actually _is_ Riku." Ventus said.

"I don't know, but I intend to find out this weekend."

"Why what's this weekend?" Roxas asked confused

"We're going over to Terra's for Dinner and the boy Kanoi will be there."

"Well I suggest that you figure it out then." Ventus said and he went back to his book, while Roxas went back to his letter that he was writing Axel and Sora laid there thinking of when he told Riku that he was leaving to go to Twilight Town, breaking both their hearts.

 _~Flashback~_

Ten-year-old Sora ran through the wind and rain trying to get to his best friend's house before his father came after him, his six year old twin brothers, and their mother. The wetness on his face was a mixture of the rain and tears. However, the reason why he was going to Riku's house was because he has to tell him why he was leaving and how he felt about the Silverite. However, by the time he got to the house, he saw his father's black Chevy and cursed, something that he normally didn't do.

Just then he heard a whisper in the alley behind him and he turned to see the fourteen-year-old Terra, standing there with a bag of dry cloths and an umbrella. Grateful Sora ducked into the alley and took the bag.

"Sora listen Riku is at the Cave on the island. I can buy you some time but you need to go now before your father realizes you aren't at my house." Terra told him. He had known for years just how the two boys felt about one another. He wasn't about to let Sora leave without at least having a chance to tell Riku how he felt.

"Thanks Terra." Sora told him and he took off on the bike that Terra had brought him.

 _~Flashback Ends~_

Sora never would forget the look on Riku's face when he told Riku that he was leaving and how he felt about him. However now things were different and Sora was back for good, just to find that Riku had disappeared. Sora didn't know where he could be, but he did know he was going to find out.

He had to find out what Terra knew and he couldn't wait until they went to dinner. So he got up and grabbed his cell phone, then he dialled Terra's. "Hey Terra?"

 _'Hey Sora, what's up?'_

"I need to talk to you alone, is there anywhere we can meet?"

 _'Yeah but if it's about Riku there is someone else you're going to want to talk to.'_

"Like who?"

 _'I'll bring him with me. Meet me at the Cave in an hour.'_

"Alright." Sora said and he left the room confusing his brothers.

"What was that about?" Ventus asked, but Roxas just shrugged his shoulders and went back to his letter.

* * *

Sora walked back down the beach to the Cave where he and Riku would often come to play as kids. He also remembered when the last time he was at the Cave. Sora just wished that he would find out where Riku was or why he was avoiding him. Was it because of what he told him before he left? Or was it something else altogether? Sora just didn't know as he walked into the Cave and saw Terra and a boy with dark hair so much that it could be black.

"Hey Terra." Sora said bringing their attention to him.

"Sora this is Tai Vantus." Terra told him. "He was the one who found Kanoi, or rather Riku six years ago."

"Wait what do you mean? What happened to Riku?"

"All I know it that he came running out of the Cave here one night in the rain and fell off the boardwalk into the sea."

"But how?"

"It looked like he was running after something and that night it had been raining. That's when he fell off the walk. When I got to him, he kept saying that he didn't want to be without his sun and wanted to end it right there." Tai explained and Sora nearly cried. Riku had always said he was like his sun in the dark times. "After he passed out and I got him to the hospital, and he finally woke, he didn't remember anything. Not even his own name. Terra told him what it was but he's been going by Kanoi for the last six years.

"Ever since his accident." Terra clarified. "Since the day you left here, Sora."

"What?"

"Riku ran out of the Cave after you left I'm assuming to beg you to stay or tell you how he felt himself but, he didn't make it and fell into the sea and I'm assuming, hit his head on the boardwalk." Terra told Sora. "However, after I told him what his name was he said that I was wrong and started going by his middle name."

"Well now that I know who Kanoi is, it makes sense why I felt like a marathon runner." Sora sighed. "I don't care how hard it is, I will get Riku back no matter what it takes." he added and Terra smiled. He knew that if anyone could save Riku it was Sora. However, Terra could tell that there was something else that was bothering his friend, but he didn't know what it was about and he wasn't going to ask him. Terra was that if Sora wanted him to know, he would tell him.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the characters related to the game.

Okay next chapter and as of right now this is all i have and hope to more done soon

* * *

Chapter Four

Tai sighed he walked from the Cave much later that night, well after Sora and Terra had left. He didn't tell Sora that he knew both Ria and Sora well, because they had all went to school together. However, Sora didn't seem to recall all the times they all had had and that crushed him. It was mainly because Tai had had a crush on Sora, even though he didn't seem to notice.

Sometimes Tai wished that Kanoi wasn't there and that Rika didn't survive the blow to his head. That was the one thing he didn't tell Sora or Terra. Especially Terra, he didn't tell him because Tai knew that it would break the elder brother's heart that their father had tried to kill Riku, just to keep him from being with Sora. Tai knew that it would kill both brothers if they knew.

Still he wished that Sora would knew cling to the hope that Riku would come back. Tai just sighed then walked down the beach thinking. He knew no matter how much he wished he could change things, Sora would always love Riku and that would never change.

* * *

Sora sighed as he walked back to his house after walking around thinking about what he had found out. What Terra and Tai had told him about Riku disturbed him more than he cared to admit. He wished that he had stayed at the beach a little longer. Then may be Riku wouldn't have had his accident and he wouldn't have lost his memory. As he walked back up the walk to his house Sora looked back at the beach and sighed again.

Then he walked into his house, shook his head at his mother for dinner and walked up the stairs. Once he got to his and the others room she slowly pushed the door open, walked to his bed and fell on it. Roxas watched everything Sora did concerned as his brother fell on his bed, but he didn't know what to say.

"Did Terra know anything Sora?" he finally asked

"Well sort of." Sora's voice came muffled. "But it's still not good."

"What is it?" Ventus asked worried. It was true that he didn't know how his brothers really felt because there wasn't anyone in his life, but he could tell that Sora was hurting badly.

"Well you two were real young when we left, but when I told Riku I was leaving it nearly destroyed me, but then I found out today that Riku ran out of the Cave where we met that night after I left and he fell off the walk between the islands. When he did that he lost all his memories." Sora told his brothers sadly.

"Sora…" Roxas said stunned. He couldn't even begin to imagine what he would do if it had been Axel and him. Now Roxas understood how Sora felt when he and Axel began dating. Why Sora would avoid the two of them. "Sora…look why don't you get to know Riku as Kanoi? Who knows it may bring something back to him and he'll remember."

"You know what Rox? That's a good idea." Sora said smiling genuinely for the first time in a month. "You know what guys, I'm really looking forward to this weekend." Sora added, then he proceeded to get ready for bed, not seeing the shadow out of their window. Ventus, on the other hand did and he wasn't please. Sure, Carlos and the other two had left them alone for a month and he wished they would continue to do so, at least so that Sora would have a chance at happiness, but he knew that would be the case.

* * *

Kanoi sighed as he looked out his bedroom window. He wasn't sure why, but there was something about the boy he had ran into earlier that day. Something that was familiar, yet different at the same time. He just wished he could remember what happened to him six years ago. Terra said he lost his memory because he hit his head on the board walk in between the islands, but he didn't remember even hitting his head. However, he did slightly recall something bright and hollow hitting him before he fell, but whenever he told this to Terra, Terra just dismissed it as a memory pain.

Kanoi knew better than that though. He knew that someone attacked him on that bridge that night and he planned to find out who it was. No matter what it took.

"Hey Kanoi?"

"Yeah Terra?" he called

"Sora and his family are coming over this weekend. Are you alright with that?"

"Yeah it's fine with me." Kanoi said smiling. He was glad that he would get to see Sora again and not in just a chance meeting. "Goodnight Terra."

"Goodnight Kanoi." Terra said and the lights went off in the house.

* * *

Meanwhile as everyone else were getting ready for bed, or going to bed, Carlos watched his stepbrothers' house until the lights went off, then he sighed. He knew that without Sora's friends from the town, the three of them were vulnerable, but there was something about the man that Sora had met that evening. Carlos wasn't sure why, but something about the man stopped him from taking the freak out right then. What he didn't know, but Carlos did know that if he wanted to get rid of his stepbrothers he would need someone that was close to them.

Sighing, Carlos walked back to his brothers and shook his head, then they left. Carlos knew that the main reason he brothers came with him was because the twins had embarrassed both Marcus and Karos at the school fair, when the twins exposed the trick that the three used to pass the school fair entry test, there by disqualifying them. Because of that Marcus swore that he would get revenge.

"Come on you guys. We need to find someone who may knew the boys and would be willing to help us." Carlos said and the three began their search never realizing help would be so close and so far at the same time.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the characters related to the game.

Okay next chapter and as of right now this is all i have and hope to more done soon

* * *

Chapter Five

Sora woke the next morning shaking from a vivid dream. He hated his ability to sense when something terrible was about to happen. It had happened only twice before. The first time was when he was ten, right before his father came and took him and his brothers to Twilight Town. He had had a dream that he and Riku were pulled away in a violent storm. Almost a week later it came true. When his mother came to him alone and told Sora that they were leaving. Then it started to rain as Sora ran to find Riku.

The last time he had a dream like vision was right before Carlos and the other two attack them in the Sandlot. At the time Sora didn't realize that it was Carlos or Marcus or Karo that had been attacking them from the shadows, but then in his dream there were three shadows attacking him and the others continuously. The day that Carlos and the others attacked Ventus and Roxas, Sora had a dream that showed exactly what happened in the Sandlot.

Sora knew that if he was dreaming of the shadows again then something was going on. Then only this was he had a bad feeling it had something to do with him and Kanoi. He just wished that if it was Carlos, that the three would leave him alone. Seriously, who would follow Sora and the others across three counties, just to get rid of them?

Sighing Sora just got up and walked to his restroom to shower and change. He knew no matter what he couldn't dwell on things especially since he had a chance to make things right. If only Kanoi knew his past.

* * *

Meanwhile Kanoi was sitting in his room looking at some pictures in an old album. He knew that he had seen Sora from somewhere before and as he flipped through old pictures, he realized where he had seen him. Sora was in every picture of him when he was young, Kanoi just never knew his name. Kanoi had looked at these pictures for the last six years, but nothing ever jogged his memories. Not until he ran into Sora on the beach, did he start feeling like he knew things.

"Why? Why do I feel like I know him?" he asked as Terra walked by the room and he sighed.

"Because Kanoi you do know him." He said walking up to Kanoi. "It's just like I've told you for the last six years-"

"No, it's not Terra." Kanoi said getting up rapidly. "I'm going to the beach." he added then took off running out the door as Terra sighed and pulled his phone out.

 _'Hello?'_

"Sora, Kanoi is heading down to the beach right now."

 _'Okay thanks Terra.'_ Sora said over the phone. _'Why did he take off like that? I figure something happened since you called last.'_

"I told him that the reason he felt like he knew you was because he did know you." Terra said and Sora sighed. "Then he took off running."

 _'Well I'll catch up to him and talk to him.'_

"Great thanks." Terra said then sighed again. Then he walked to Tai's room to get him up. However, when he got to it he saw that Tai wasn't there, then he remembered that Tai never came back to the house the night before.

Terra sighed as he walked back down the stairs. He was worried about the fact that Rai didn't come back to the house, but there wasn't anything he could do about it now, so he walked to his own room and called his girlfriend. Terra knew that something was going to happen and he was worried that whatever it was, it would cause the darkness that Sora and Riku fought so hard to get rid of, to return to their world. Even if only a few remembered. Thankfully Ventus did remember and that was the reason Ventus agreed to stay with Sora while he stayed with Riku, in case they needed to get them to remember their shared past.

 _'Hello?'_

"Hey Aqua."

 _'Well Terra, this is a surprise.' Aqua said genuinely surprised. 'You don't usually call this early.'_

"Well I need to talk to you and Ventus alone. Without Sora, Roxas, and Riku around."

 _'Well Kairi and Namine are coming over this evening, but if anything, we can meet at the point.' Aqua told him. 'But what is it that has you so worried, Terra?'_

"Something about Sora's return to Destiny Islands is worrying me."

 _'What is it?'_

"Not over the phone and not without Ventus as well. Ventus and Sora have a connection that no one understands but the two of them." Terra said. "Besides without Ventus I won't be able to confirm my feeling."

 _'Alright. Call Ventus and I'll meet you at the spot.'_

"Okay and thanks Aqua."

 _'Don't worry about it Terra. You have a connection with Riku that I will never understand. Bye.' she said and she hung up while Terra began to dial Ventus's number._

* * *

Sora sighed as he got to the beach where the cave was and hoped that Kanoi was there. Even though Terra had meant well by trying to tell Kanoi the truth, Sora felt that maybe he jumped the gun. Sora wasn't sure why but he could tell that something was different about Terra that when he was ten. What he wasn't sure, but there was definitely something different about his friend.

Still Sora let it go and decided to deal with it later. At the moment, he had enough problems to deal with. With Riku not really knowing who he was and Carlos trying to kill him. Sora couldn't worry about other people's problems. He just wished he could understand why people hid things. Just then Sora turned toward the cave and saw that Kanoi was standing in the entrance, and Sora could tell that he was debating on going in. Smiling Sora waked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Oh, hey Sora."

"Hey Kanoi, are you alright?"

"Yeah just thinking. For some reason, I seem to always think better here, but I can't go in."

"How come?" Sora asked curiously, the Cave was the place he and Riku would always meet. Especially when they would meet in secret away from their fathers.

"I don't know." Kanoi admitted. "All I know is something keeps drawing here."

"That's strange." Sora nodded then he thought of something. "Hey Kanoi, why don't we go out somewhere, you know as friends."

"Sure, I would like that." Kanoi said and he walked away, while Sora sighed. One problem down a million to more to go. He just wished that he could fix his own problems as easily as Kanoi had seemed to forget him. Sighing again Sora walked away from the cave as a figure in the shadows smiled. Everything was going according to plan and soon the masters would fall, one by one.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the characters related to the game.

Okay next chapter and as of right now this is all i have and hope to more done soon

Chapter 6

Meanwhile a warrior clad in a deep green armour rode a board of the same colour to a tower deep in a dark world. It wasn't often that the three of them would meet in the solid white castle where he spent most of his life sleeping, but for some reason the other two wanted to meet at the point. So, he knew it was bad.

Sighing the warrior jumped off the board and walked into the castle while removing his armour at the same time. Ventus didn't understand why Terra would want to meet at Castle Oblivion when they lived about ten minutes away. Still he was glad that Terra called the meeting. He had to tell someone about Carlos and the shadows that surrounded him when the three brothers attacked him Sora and Roxas.

He couldn't talk to Sora about it, because he didn't remember their shared true past. No Sora and Roxas only remembered the past that the Master gave all off them. Although it was Sora's own request that he forget everything, Ventus wished that Sora did still remember so that if the shadows did return, he Terra and Aqua would have help facing them.

Still Ventus knew that there was no point in wishing for things that wouldn't happen. At least he hoped that they didn't return. If anyone deserved and normal life, it was Sora and Riku. The two had been through so much from the time that they were kids and now Riku didn't even remember their fake past.

Sighing Ventus walked to the final room in the castle, where he knew his two best friends would be waiting for him. When he got to the room he wasn't disappointed to find both Terra and Aqua there waiting for him in the very same room Aqua placed him in when his heart was shattered. It wasn't a surprise that they were there first though, terra was more worried about the shadows than any of them, mainly because of what him and Riku had gone through.

"Terra, Aqua what is going on that we had to meet here at the castle?"

"I need to know why you three came back to the Islands before I explain." Terra said and Ventus sighed. Even though he and Sora were the youngest Keyblade Masters, Ventus knew that Terra would be shocked at the truth. Still Ventus nodded and looked back at a wall that for a minute was white, then a scene formed in front of them.

"Roxas and I were in the Sandlot with Carlos, Marcus and Karos, when Carlos started poking fun at Roxas about Lea. Roxas could handle the insults that Carlos were throwing at him about him, but when someone starts about Lea…"

"Rox sees red." A new voice said from behind them.

"Lea." Ventus said smiling. Out of everyone that was at the final nettle with Xehanort, Lea was the only one besides the three of them that knew about their past.

"I assumed this is where you all would gather, and that you would be doing it soon." Lea answered the unasked question.

"How come?" Aqua asked

"Because like Ventus, I saw the shadows that day." Lea told her.

"Wait, what? The Shadows?"

'THe heartless are returning." Ventus told his friends. "Drawn from the world of Darkness, by Carlos and his deminted views."

"So what do we do now? Sora and Riku doesn't know anything about the Darkness anymore." Aqua said.

"And on top of that Riku doesn't know who he is anymore." Terra sighed.

"Well I'm going to be coming to Destiny Islands. Carlos and the other two disappeared after you lot left and I just know that they followed you." Lea told Ventus and he nodded.

"I'm not surprised really. Carlos hates Sora with a passion and I don't know why the other two are after Roxas and myself." Ventus told the three of them. "Still it doesn't matter, if we're not careful then the Shadows can devour us all."

"Ventus is right." Aqua sighed. "Terra you keep a very close eye on Riku, Lea since you're coming to the Islands, you will need to watch after Roxas."

"Don't worry Aqua, I won't let anything happen to him." Lea nodded.

"Alright, Ventus whatever you do keep close to Sora. I'm not sure what these three plan to do but-" Aqua was saying when Terra's phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

'Terra you need to come, to the beach as soon as you can.'

"What's wrong Tai?"

'Kanoi ran off and now Sora and I can't find him." Tai said in a panic. 'I think those guys that came looking for Sora got him.'

"Alright I'll be there." Terra said and he hung up, but there was something off about Tai's voice and he had a feeling as to what it was.

"Terra you go on to Riku." Ventus told his friend. "I'll check on Sora and Lea can meet up with Roxas."

"Alright, thanks Ventus." Terra said and he took off on his board.

Meanwhile Tai smiled as he turned to Carlos and nodded. Tai said that Terra was on his way to the beach, but he didn't understand why Carlos wanted Terra to come to them. Especially since he had planned to get rid of Kanoi. Carlos sighed again and told Tai that it was none of his business why Carlos wanted Terra there.

"Just promise me that that Sora won't be hurt." Tai said again.

"Of course he won't be." Carlos lied. "Now you need to go get Kanoi and Sora alone from one another."

"Why?"

"Well I can't get rid of Kanoi with Sora around him, now can I?" Carlos asked as Marcus smiled and Karos just sighed. He still didn't know why he let his two brothers talk him into even coming to these Islands after Sora and his brothers. They were out of their lives so why must they pursue some foolish vendetta.

"I guess so." Tai said and he called Sora.

'Hello?'

"Hey Sora can you meet me at the cave?'

'Sure is something wrong?'

"Well not really but there is something I need to tell you."

'Alright.' Sora said and he hung up, then Tai walked away from Carlos and his brothers. After Tai left Carlos turned to Marcus and nodded.

"Go after them and finish what we started with Sora in Twilight Town." Carlos told him and Marcus left, then Carlos turned to Karos. "You need to take care of that silver haired boy."

"But why? Kanoi hasn't done anything to us." Karos said shocked that his brother was wanting to kill someone who didn't even know them.

"Just do it." Carlos said with such venom Karos stared at him and he realized that there was no point in trying to talk Carlos out of his plan. But he wasn't going to do what his brother asked anymore.

"No I'm done with you and your crazy ways." Karos said and he ran off. He had to warn Sora and Kanoi about what Carlos and Marcus were planning.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the characters related to the game.

Okay next chapter and as of right now this is all i have and hope to more done soon

Chapter Seven

Kanoi sighed as he laid on his bed thinking about what Terra had told him. It was really hard for him to believe that he was really someone else, but he was beginning to think that maybe it wasn't as crazy as he told Terra it was. If he thought about it, it kind of made sense because he didn't have any clue as to where he was really from and what Terra was telling him was the closest thing to making sense. Still what confused Kanoi the most was the dreams. He always had the same dream with him, Sora, his brother and Aqua facing off against some strange man, but he couldn't figure out who the man was.

Just then there was a knock at the door, which Kanoi thought was strange since neither Tai or Terra was at the house and no one else knew where the house was located. At first Kanoi was just going to ignore the knocks, but when they became something like a frantic knock, Kanoi knew something was wrong. So he got up and walked to the front door, opened it and saw a man that he had never seen on the Islands before.

"Are you Kanoi?" he asked

"Yes why?" Kanoi asked as Terra ran up to them.

"Sora and Tai are in grave danger."

"How do you know?" Terra asked suspiciously.

"Because my brothers are trying to kill them."

"You must be one of them, then."

"My name is Karos. Carlos and Marcus are the ones who are trying to kill Sora." Karos told them. "At first I went along with it, but then Carlos starts talking about killing people that haven't done anything to us, so I left. Now I'm sure he's after me too."

"Where is Sora now?" Terra asked him.

"Tai called him to the cave, not knowing that Marcus followed him."

"Alright Kanoi-"

"I'm going after Sora." Kanoi said and before either Terra or Karos could say anything Kanoi ran out of the house.

"Karos, you had better hope nothing has happened to Sora, or else you won't just have your bothers to answer to. Trust me, there will be a lot more to face." Terra sighed as the two followed Kanoi and Karos winced at Terra's tone. He just hoped that he got to Kanoi and warned them in time.

* * *

Meanwhile Sora just docked his boat at the beach where the cave was located, when he got a strange feeling. It was almost like something was telling him to get off the beach as soon as he could. He didn't understand the feeling since he was just meeting Tai, but there was something that wasn't right. He didn't know what it was but just then he saw Tai walking up to him and Sora had to fight every urge to run the other way.

"Hey Tai." Sora said smiling. "What's up?"

"Why don't we take a walk? I have something I need to talk to you about."

"What is it?" Sora asked confused.

"Not here." Tai said walking toward the cave.

"Well alright." Sora said and he followed Tai into the cave, just to see Marcus waiting for him and Sora could tell that Tai was just as surprised.

"Hello Sora." He said. "And goodbye." he added shooting Sora multiple times, shocking Tai, who was told that Sora wasn't going to be hurt.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" Tai asked trying to stop Marcus from shooting Sora anymore.

"Cleaning up loose ends." Marcus said smiling wickedly as he shot Tai, just as Kanoi ran into the cave with Karos, Terra and Ventus, who joined them shortly after Terra called him and told him what was going on.

"Marcus!" Karos shouted running to Marcus and knocking his brother down causing the gun to canter across the cave floor.

"No! Sora!" Kanoi shouted as he ran across the cave to Sora, praying that he wouldn't lose him. He didn't know why he felt the way he did, but Sora meant so much to him for some reason and he couldn't lose him ever again.

"Kanoi we have to get him to the hospital." Terra said walking up to them, but Kanoi didn't move. "Kanoi?" Terra said again.

"Terra look." Ventus whispered pointing to the two. They watched as a light shown brightly. It was a light that both Terra and Ventus knew well. It was a light that healed a heart that was broken, not mater how it was. Terra walked upto the two and saw the wounds that Marcus caused. "Kanoi?"

"No Terra, not Kanoi." Riku said trying to hide the tears on his face and in his voice. "I go by Riku and you know that."

"Okay, Riku." Terra said shocked and confused, but happy at the same time. "We still need to get Sora to the hospital."

"Alright." Riku nodded and Ventus rode up on his board. Riku then picked Sora up carefully and placed him on the board, then he watched as Ventus rode out of the cave. Then he turned to Karos and Marcus. "Karos…" he said lowly. "I would move if I were you." he finished as a key like sword appeared in his hand and Terra realised what was going on.

"Riku don't." he said placing his hand on Riku's shoulder. "It's not worth becoming like _him_ and you know it."

Sighing Riku looked back at Marcus and Karos, then he turned to leave. "Know this Marcus, if anything, and I mean _anything_ happens to Sora I will track you down and that is a promise." he warned, then he left with Terra as he helped Tai out of the cave. Marcus then looked at Karos

"You're going to regret this." he threatened.

"No Riku is right." Karos said as he got off his brother. "And so is Terra, you aren't worth it." he added as he walked out of the cave, not seeing the shadow that came from Marcus, or that followed Karos.

"No Karos you are wrong and you will regret everything that you've done and you're going to regret joining that little brat's side. If he ever recovers that is." Marcus cackled. Then he walked back to where Carlos was waiting for him. "Well one Keyblade master down three more to go."

"No Marcus there are nine of those wretched wielders. We have to get rid of all of them." Carlos said watching the group leave. "It is nearly time." he added and he walked away through the shadows and met up with a witch in a black cloak. Kneeling down he smiled as he looked at his mistress and gave her his report, knowing that it was nearly time to fulfil his deepest wish to bring darkness to all worlds.

* * *

so this is where I planned to end this particular story and continue with a new story under a different name, but I don't know if I'm going to do that now. Depending on what everyone else says I may just finish this story and then start a new one to continue the story line like the games.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the characters related to the game.

Okay next chapter and as of right now this is all i have and hope to more done soon

* * *

Chapter Eight

Terra sighed as Riku passed by him once again as he paced the waiting room, hoping against hope that Sora was okay. After everything that the two had been through, Riku never thought that Sora would have been hurt by a gun. Still he was and Riku didn't know what to do now. As Riku walked the length of the room again, Terra sighed once more and moved to go to him, bu Aqua grabbed his shoulder and shook her head. There was only so much that they could do to comfort the boy. Especially since Riku was so close to Sora.

Nodding, Terra looked over at Tai, who had miraculously only been grazed by the bullet that Marcus shot him with. Terra wasn't sure, but he had a feeling it was because Ventus had used his abilities to knock it off track once they got there. Why Terra wasn't sure, but he had a feeling. Still he wondered why Tai had lead them to Sora and why he called him to the beach in the first place.

"Terra, I can't sit here anymore." Ventus said walking over to him. "I'm going after them."

"What do you mean?" Aqua asked.

"Carlos and Marcus, I'm going after them."

"No." Riku said suddenly. "Ventus you know that they want all of us to go after tem and leave Sora alone so that they can finish him off."

"But he wouldn't be alone." Terra said confused. "Unless you're planning on going after them yourself." Terra added, but RIku looked away and didn't answer his brother.

"That's your plan isn't it Riku?" Aqua asked him when he didn't answer Terra.

"Yes." Riku said lowly "Aqua I won't forget what happened when we took our Mark of Mastery exam." he sighed, thankful that Roxas, Tai, and Karos were over by the vending machines and couldn't hear what he was saying and all that were there knew what he was talking about.

"What do you mean? What happened?" Aqua asked as both Terra and Ventus looked away. They knew well what Riku was talking about and why Aqua didn't know.

"When we took our exam Xehanort tricked us and lead us deep into his trap, or at least that was his plan." Riku began to explain. "You see when Yen Sid told us of seven sleeping worlds we knew it would be us to us to free them, and we did. However what neither of us realized was that Xehanort had planned to use one of us as his thirteenth vessel."

"You mean he was still trying to make the original Keyblade?" Aqua asked.

"Yes however, thanks to Riku and Sora's bond, Riku became a sort of what they call a Dream Eater to protect Sora." Ventus told Aqua.

"Unfortunately Xehanort managed to get Sora into one of the thirteen chairs of the organization." Lea said joining into the conversation. "Roxas's chair."

"So what happened?"

"Well Riku and Mickey both showed up to try and stop Xehanort but couldn't. Luckily Lea showed up and stopped him." Terra told his girlfriend.

"So how did Sora go from that to a Keyblade master?"

"He did it, by saving me and Roxas." Ventus sighed, then he looked at Terra and Riku. "That's why I have to go after them."

"How about this? We take shifts watching Sora. That way those of us left can search for Marcus and Carlos." Terra suggested and everyone agreed as the doctor walked over to them.

Sighing Riku prepared himself for the worst of it, but then the doctor smiled. "Sora's going to make a full recovery." and Riku let out a breath he didn't know that he was holding. "However…the bullet did cause some major damage and it has caused him to lapse into a kind of Coma. One that we don't know when he'll wake up from."

 _'Not if, but when'_ Riku thought, then he sighed. "Can we see him?"

"Just one for now." the doctor told them and Riku nodded, then he sighed again. Just one person could see Sora, but everyone there had a sort of connection to him. So who would go?

"Riku…you go." Ventus told him. "You two have the type of connection that everyone wished that they had. We'll go see what all we can find out on the two guys from him."

"Alright." Riku sighed and he walked into Sora's room, never suspecting that it would be two years before he talked to Sora again, or that it would be two years of searching for an enemy that he and Sora knew quiet well. All he did know was that he was going to find the two and set things straight once and for all.

* * *

 _As he walked down the pathway Sora looked around. He had no idea where he was or why, but he did feel like there was someone there that he was connected to. However he didn't know who it could be. The only one that he had been connected to was Riku, but he didn't even know the island he was on at the moment. However he did know that wherever he was, wasn't on his island and that worried him._

 _Just then a voice called out to him and he turned to it. "Who are you?" Sora asked the boy who looked exactly like him, but he didn't answer, he just faded away. "What the-?"_

 _"It's time to reawaken, Keyblade master. You must find me, before it's too late." the boy said as he faded away, but Sora didn't know who he could have been talking to. Sora certianly was no Keyblade master, whatever that was, but he did have a feeling that he was about to find out just what it was even if he didn't want to._


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the characters related to the game.

Okay next chapter and as of right now this is all i have and hope to more done soon

* * *

Chapter Nine

Riku sighed as he walked through the door to his Terra and Tai's house, after he left the hospital. It had been nearly two years since Sora was attacked in his and Riku's special place. After two years Riku was still aggravated that he and the other Masters had yet to find the two that let the Shadows loose once again.

"Riku is that you?"

"Yeah Tai." Riku sighed as he took his shoes off as Tai came into the hall a little hesitantly. However despite what happened in the past or Tai's involvement with Sora's problem at the moment, Riku couldn't bring himself to be angry or upset with Tai. He couldn't even not trust him when he apologized to Riku about what he did, Riku couldn't help but trust him. After all it had been Tai that had saved his life six years four years ago.

"Did you have any luck finding Marcus?"

"No, Terra Aqua and Ventus are still looking, Axel and Roxas are at the hospital so I just left."

"Has there been any change with Sora?"

"No he's still in a coma." Riku sighed.

"Riku you do know-?"

"Yes I know that he may never wake." Riku cut Tai off "But just like he never gave up on me I can't give up on him. He needs me, now more than ever."

"Okay Riku." Tai sighed. He watched as Riku walked up to his room and he sighed again. It was his fault that Sora was even in the hospital. It didn't matter what the others said, that Carlos and Marcus were extremely manipulative, Tai knew that no matter what it was because of him that Sora was on the brink of life and death, and he hated it.

* * *

Meanwhile Terra Ventus and Aqua all landed at the castle and all were aggravated. None of them had any luck in finding Carlos or Marcus, even with Karos helping them. Terra knew that they would have trouble locating the two, but he didn't think that they would have as much as two years of searching. But they had all been searching since Riku got his memories back and got a Keyblade. Still they had no luck in finding them. Terra just wished that they had a clue as to where they went.

Ventus did mention an idea that the two were being lead by a darker force, but neither Terra or Aqua would know who it would be and if Riku knew, he wasn't talking. Still even Terra could tell that Carlos and Marcus wasn't doing any of this on a whim. No he could tell, like Ventus, that someone else was behind everything, but he didn't know who it could possibly be.

Sighing Terra walked to one of the computers that had been installed in the castle to monitor the worlds and began to search for new worlds that Carlos and Marcus could possibly be hiding in. As he did Ventus walked up with Riku, Aqua and Lea, and Riku could tell that like him Terra was furious with himself. Not because Sora was still in the hospital in a coma, but because they couldn't find the two that caused the problem. Although, Riku had an idea that it was more than the two brothers that was behind everything. It was the only thing that made sense as to why the two would come after himself and Sora.

"Terra, have you found anything?" Riku asked.

"No, well not with Carlos and Marcus, but I did find this weird file." Terra told him as showed them the strange file that he had found on the way back to the castle. A file that showed nothing but an island that was covered in a thick haze.

"So it's an island," Lea said. "what's so weird about that?"

"What's strange is the isle is full of villains." Terra explained.

"Wait what do you mean full of villains?" Riku asked shocked. "If you mean villains like Maleficent, that's not possible. Sora defeated and destroyed most of them during our journey."

"Well I don't know about her, but there were quiet a few on that isle." Terra sighe. "We'd have to go there to be sure."

"No way." Riku said quickly. "I'm not leaving Destiny Islands until Sora's awake."

"That's actually a good idea. Rox still doesn't know his true past and if they were attacked there wouldn't be anyone here to protect them." Lea said. "Ventus, Terra and Aqua can go to that isle and check things out. I'll stay here as well so that there's two Key warriors here."

"Okay." Aqua said, but then Terra sighed. "What is it Terra?"

"Nothing." he said, but everyone could tell that it wasn't nothing, still there wasn't anything they could do until they found out what was going on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile a boy sighed as he watched some news channel about the four VKs saving Auradon again and he wished that he could go to Auradon or even have a good friend to talk to. He was so lonely on the Isle, but he was too shy to even try to make friends. Or at least the closest they can get to friends on the Isle.

The only friend he had, had been living in Auradon for nearly three years and hehoped that Carlos would have called on him by then. However they only conclusion that he had come to was that Carlos didn't care or had been having so much fun in Auradon, that he forgot about his friends on the Isle.

"Tenjo! Come here this instant." came the voice of his father and Tenjo sighed, so much for his final peaceful moments. "Tenjo!"

"Yeah I'm coming!" he called back. Tenjo didn't know how he was related to the man he called father, since he didn't look anything like the man nor did he care about anything he tried to teach Tenjo. Ever since Tenjo was a baby he was taught to be wicked, but he couldn't get the grasp of being wicked. So when he turned sixteen he started staying closer to Yen Sid and trying to learn about magic, even though there was no magic on the Isle. However what Tenjo didn't tell anyone was that he had been having dreams about a boy with brown hair. A boy that looked a lot like him, and he didn't know who he was, but he planned to find out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yen Sid sighed as he read the letter he received from an old friend. He had hoped that after the masters defeated Xehanort that it would be the end of the battles and he could teach the next generation of villains how to live without magic and live a quiet life. Now however after the letter that he received from the King of Disney Castle, Yen Side knew he could no longer hide the truth form the boy that Maleficent took when the twins were just babes.

"Sophie, please come here." Yen Sid called for his assistant.

"Yes sir?" she asked coming into the room.

"The boy that has been living with Lennox, will you bring him to me?"

"Of course sir, but may I ask why?"

"Now isn't the time, we're about to have company here in the next few days."

"Yes sir." she said and left to find Tenjo as Yen Sid sighed and pulled his stationary toward him, then began to respond to the King's letter, but also wrote a letter to a certain group of kids that needed to know of the danger that was soon to be coming. He just hoped that they understood and came to help them in time.


End file.
